Heroes The Dark Future
by Peter5Petrelli
Summary: Based on *Heroes RPG* from the Heroes boards at nbc. It is one year after the bomb and SGs are known and feared.
1. Chapter 1 The Aftermath

**Claire**

Claire Bennet sat in the train station in Jersey City. Not to catch a train, but to sleep. Things were different ever since she ran away from home, from the time the bomb went off. Feeling hungry, she grabbed some breakfast out of her duffel bag. She took small bites of her granola bar trying to make it last as long as possible, but it didn't help. She was still hungry.

"I need a job." Claire whispered.

A nearby trashcan had a newspaper sticking half way out of the lid. She got off the cold bench and opened it to the help wanted ads. Flipping through the pages, desperately wanting anything, she got frustrated.

"Who wants to hire a homeless 16 year old girl." she said to herself.

"Ray's Club, 8th and Main. Young waitress wanted!"

Claire ran outside the train station excited, but there was something outside that stopped her in her tracks. The site of the wasteland, which was once New York, just across the bay about 5 miles east.

Getting a sick feeling, she started walking towards Ray's Club.

---

A vagabond wandered into Ray's Club, sitting alone in a corner. He sat in the shadows, a hoodie pulled over his head, his face hard to make out. He reminded of someone he once knew. Someone who once watched another waitress named Charlie. _Ahh Sylar, his goals were justified, but he wanted more to be a one man army._ thought the stranger. _My goals are much bigger. GRANDER._

A waitress approached the vagabond. "What'll it be, honey?"

"Coffee, please. And could I sit in Claire's section."

"Claire? There's nobody here named Claire."

_Yes, there will be soon._ thought the stranger. "I guess I'm a little early."

"Early? Oooookay…" said the waitress. "Well, if a Claire comes in I'll let her know you're here, Mr. …"

"Kane."

"How long are you going to wait?" asked the waitress.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can wait _forever._"

---

**Mr. Bennet**

Mr. Bennet sat in a rented car loading his gun, in preparation for a fight.

Hearing a rumor that a powerful SG was spotted near the Canadian border, he had to go investigate. From what he'd heard, this one was very dangerous, he'd already killed 5 humans.

Ever since the bomb went off, he'd been trying to improve relations between humans and SGs. Using his contacts with the O.W.I., he had tracked down 3 SGs that were causing problems.

He read Claire's last letter one last time. She said she's doing good, looking for a job and trying to stay under cover. He missed her and the rest of his family, but he knew what he was doing was for the greater good. If his family were ever to have a _normal life_ again, he had to ensure his daughter was safe.

With that in mind, he remembered his mission. He put away Claire's letter and started the car.

---

**Candice**

_Whatever is an illusionist out of work supposed to do? Become a vigilante? Well in some cases yes, and in some case no, but in my case, an unsure answer._ Candice thought.

Sighing, she turned a page of her magazine. Candice was on a bus heading back to New York. She was one of the first going back. Deciding it wasn't safe as her usual appearance, she chose to come back as an elderly woman with thick glasses. It was safe to say, she could be the old bionic lady of this time.

She didn't know what she was really looking for. _Maybe, I should try to find some of the people from the plaza and try to help? Or maybe should I mind my business?_ Candice thought. For some odd reason, her gut was telling her to help them. She hated her gut.

---

**Sylar**

Sylar peered around the corner of a row of houses before taking his next step. The baseball cap and sunglasses he was wearing did little to hide his identity. Every other store window he passed by had his face and dozen or so other faces plastered all over it.

He didn't know where to go or what to do. He had been on the run for a year and without a single killing, without a single power to gain from it. Instinctively he reached up, the scar from where that dreaded katana had pierced him was the only thing that had kept him from moving. A reminder that he wasn't invincible as he used to think.

---

**Nikki**

Nikki Sanders looked in the mirror one last time. _Jessica_ was gone, truly gone. The only thing looking back was her own reflection not her sister's. DL was gone. He had died the day the bomb blew up New York. She felt alone like she had never felt in her entire life. The only time she had felt like this was when Jessica had died and now DL was gone, too. She knew she had to keep her real identity a secret. She didn't want to get locked up, and that's why she called herself Jessica on stage. She didn't like her job that much, but being a stripper had its benefits, which included money for herself and her son, who was possibly the last person she had left. She heard her name being called and knew it was time to stop moping around and get to work. It was show time.

---

Claire rested her head against the foggy window of the bus. The loud noise of the overused engine was just white noise to Claire as she was lost deep in thought. It was time for her next letter to Noah. Because her father had returned to work with the O.W.I., she had to write under false pretenses.

_Noah,_

_I know you are worried by the fact that you have not seen me in many months, but don't fret. I am safe and sound here and I am actually on my way to a job interview, right now. If it goes well, I will be back on my feet and in a good place. I remember our times together and miss them dearly. Maybe, one day I will meet Sandra and your kids again. I will write again, soon, like I always do._

_Tina Breeclern_

Claire licked the envelope shut.

"Ray's Club parking"

Claire grabbed the wire up above her and a loud ring screeched throughout the bus. As the coughing old man slammed on the brakes, he looked through his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Did someone here ring the bell!?!?" the man asked.

"Yes, that was me."

'Ooo, what's a pretty young girl like you getting off in this part of town. It is a bad neighborhood in these parts. You could get hurt."

"I think I'm good." Claire said smiling. She got off the bus with her duffel bag across her back and the newspaper in her hands. "Ok _Tina_, lets get through this."

Claire walked through the double doors of Ray's Club and was overwhelmed by the smell of smoke and liquor. Instantaneously, she knew she made a mistake by coming here. This wasn't the kind of club you'd bring your kids to eat breakfast to. This was a club that you would keep underground. A club that looked like it was owned by a certain dead mobster called Linderman.

"Are you Tina, the one who called?" asked a tall skinny man, who had a certain look to him. He was creepy, yet. Something was comforting about him. He seemed familiar.

"Yes." Claire said shaking. "But I don't think I should be here, I'm only 16."

"Oh, don't worry. You're perfect for the job."

Claire reluctantly went down the long hallway, what seemed to be like she was going to her death.

---

**Nathan**

_Man, these meetings are boring. I've pulled all of my strings. Mom even pulled some of her strings. This "Linderman Act" will pass and the ball will start to roll to me being president. __I like__ this more and more. Man, Pete would love… Peter… I couldn't have helped. Yea, mom was right. What could I have done, pick him up and fly him away. No, that would be silly. I DID do the right thing. Wish I knew where Pete was though. __He was suppos__ed __to been able to survive it. __Where could he be? Really, it was his own fault. Should of left things alone. I was right. Of course, I was right. Finally, lets vote this thing._ Nathan thought.

"Mr. Petrelli from New York. How do you vote?" The speaker asked.

"Yes."

_Ok, that's how it starts. Now people will have to register their powers. All the useless powers can just stay hidden, but those fire starters and the dangerous ones. We'll know where you are in no time. Just hide Pete. Just stay hiding, Pete._

---

**Matt**

Matt Parkman sat silently at his desk thumbing through his paperwork. He could hear the busy thoughts of everyone around him. He couldn't focus on anything, but his son.

_What if he's 'special'._ Matt thought. _What will we do, then._

He searched his memories, looking for some answer to the riddle of how he ended up here. _If people knew what I could do…_

_'Parkman? Why does he want to see Parkman? I swear I just go unnoticed around here, but the boss wants to see Parkman. Why not me? I can do anything Parkman can do and I can do it better.'_

Matt knew this could only be Travis. He had been there for years, but never got anywhere. Instead of working, he blamed everyone else for his problems. Matt was new and somewhat inexperienced. _I wonder what the boss wants with me?_ he thought.

Matt got up from his chair and began to walk to his boss's office. Travis spotted him, put a huge grin on his face and began to say, "Hey, Parkman…"

"I know, I'm on my way to see him in his office, right now. Thanks Travis."

Matt passed a confused Travis and could hear him think. _'How did he know? I didn't tell him anything.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Your Head and Your Heart

**DL**

Walking down the path, DL rubbed his chest. The bruise still hurt and he was sure the scar would never go away. But it was okay, as long as he didn't think too much about it, it kind of went away. Besides, that was easy tonight. He had plenty of other things on his mind…

_Nearly 1 year ago…_

_He had no idea what happened. One minute, he was in Kirby Plaza. There had been screaming. He was lying in Nikki's arms, holding on to Micah… The pain had been so bad and he was sure he'd lost too much blood… Then, everything went dark… Nikki… Micah… And then the next thing he remembered was opening his eyes, earlier that night, to find a man standing over him. He'd been in a hut, and the man standing over him had the strangest eyes… The guy himself didn't look much over 40, but his eyes… they seemed… old. As though there was a thousand years' worth of sights and experiences behind them…_

_Then the man had spoken. He had said, "You would not be here if I had not brought you back, Mr. Hawkins. So you would be well-advised to listen to what I say next: You must find Candace. She will be difficult to track down, but as long as you use your head and your heart, with your… ah… gift, I trust you will succeed."_

_And just like that, he had left. If DL hadn't been so disoriented, he might have tried to follow him… but he had been so tired and it had taken him the past hour just to force himself to stand up. What the hell was going on? DL thought._

Rounding a corner, DL saw the diner. The same diner where _Jessica_ tried to put a bullet through his head. Funny how things came full circle like this. He phased his arm through a car door and unlocked it. Sitting inside, he started the engine, still thinking of Jessica, and Nikki, and Micah… Would he ever see them again? Were they even alive? Bitterly, he realized there were more important matters at the moment. He pulled away, heading east. That was where this had all started, New York City. He owed that strange… old?… man his life. _What had he said his name was again? _DL thought. _That was it… Kane._

---

**Sylar**

Sylar leaned against the side of a building ignoring wary glances of the innocents passing by. He looked at the sign hanging above his head, "Ray's Club". Aware that other SGs could be anywhere, he pulled down the brim of his hat and turned to look through the window of the club. Before he could gaze farther than his own reflection, he noticed yet another wanted poster that happened to be hanging in the window. This was one of the more uncommon ones, it had only his face on it, distinguishing it even more, and some kid had drawn a baseball cap and sunglasses on it. Chuckling to himself, Sylar threw the shoddy disguise on the ground and continued down the street.

---

**Candace**

Well, here Candace was again. Kirby Plaza. She had ditched the old lady a while ago and became _herself_ again. Turning every which way she could to see the damage, Candace felt like she wanted or needed to cry, but she wouldn't… she couldn't… never… not in a million years. She sat down on what was left of a fountain and looked up at the skeleton of a building before her and realized something. _Linderman was wrong._ Candace thought. _This bomb was wrong. It can't possibly heal the world!_

She sighed deeply, running both her hands through her hair. _This is so screwed up, I can't possibly figure anything out. I don't know what to do anymore! If Linderman was wrong about this bomb helping people like us out, I mean come on, this guy could heal things! How in the world could he be wrong?_ Slowly it dawned on her, and she looked back up at the skeleton and stood up.

"The Petrelli's." Candace said to no one in particular. In fact, if someone had been walking by, they probably thought she was talking to the old building.

"Linderman kept mentioning them, about how important they were. Nathan Petrelli." She smiled to herself. "Maybe I have to find them. Help them." Candace shook her head and wanted to pull out her hair. _How can I find them?_

---

**Nikki**

"Another great night, Jess." said the club manager as he gave Nikki what she had earned. She thanked him and headed home. Nikki lived a few miles away from the club. It was a normal house, nothing out of the ordinary. She got into her car and drove home.

Nikki had to wait for Micah to come home from school. She looked around the house, there were some pictures of her and Micah, and of her and Jessica when they were kids. Regardless of everything that was happening, they looked so happy. When, Jessica died Nikki cried for 2 days straight. She always thought that when DL died she would feel extremely sad, but she just felt a little sad. Toward the end of their relationship, it must have taken a turn or something because she didn't feel as in love as She once had been. _Micah should be arriving home from school any minute now._ She thought. Just then, the door burst open.

"Mum, I'm home! Good news, Dad's alive!" Micah yelled.

---

**Nathan**

Nathan Petrelli was finally walking back to his D.C. office after hours and hours of meetings, speeches, a luncheon, and even a late dinner with some other congressmen following the landmark early morning vote. He opened his door to find his assistant Smithers getting his coat, ready to leave. A big box was also in his hands.

"Smithers, what are you still doing here? What's in the box?" Nathan asked him.

"I'm sorry sir. I tried to get my things together before you got back, but it wasn't easy. What did I do wrong? I can do better… no need to fire me… I'm sorry, I'll just leave" Smithers replied.

"What? Who fired you? Last time I checked, I was your boss."

"Sir? Your mother called and said you wanted me out now. I'm sorry, I must have been snippy with her after the 10th call today. It won't happen again, just give me another chance."

"Smithers, put that box down and go home, get some rest. You're going to have to put everything back in the morning. I'm the congressman, _not_ my mother, and you're my right arm."

"Okay? You won't regret this sir, really. I'll even be in early to get it all done before you get in."

"Second thought, Smithers… take tomorrow off and then come in on time, _not_ early the next day. I'm going home for a bit and won't be in my office for a few days."

"Yes, sir." Smithers saluted Nathan and left quickly before Nathan could change his mind again.

_Fire Smithers? _Nathan thought. _What in hell would make her do that?… She called 10 times today… That might get her in an uproar, she did ask me to call after the vote this morning, but I had things to do, people to see… Have to remember to tell Smithers to stop the saluting thing… We're not in the Air Force anymore. I'm his boss, not his captain. Good kid though…_

_What to do next… I don't know, maybe Mom… Wait I said it, now I need to follow through with it… I'm the congressman, not my mother… I can make my own decisions. I make good decisions… Air Force was a good one, but then that led to Claire's mom… Becoming a lawyer was mine, but then I went after Linderman and dad died, my wife got hurt… Well, then I went after Linderman… Hell, I got two agents torn in half and almost lost my own life…_

_Maybe I'm not doing so well in the decision department… Mom was right… wait that is Mom talking…_

_Claire was not a mistake. She's a lovely girl, wish I knew she was safe. My father made his own bed, his suicide, or whatever isn't my fault. And Linderman did need to be stopped, now I need to fix this somehow… Wow, mother will not like this, but maybe Peter was right…_

_I need counsel on this and mother isn't my counsel anymore… Wonder what Mohinder is doing?… That Isaac guy could help too. I haven't looked in on him since we were looking for Peter…_

_Oh, god my head is swimming with ideas and I'm tired… long day… really long day… It's late enough, maybe I'll fly home… Someday I need to take the car… noticed dust built up on the tire… not good._

Nathan put all his papers and things he needed in his titanium briefcase. The leather one didn't do well in flight.

_Man, I need to ask for an office on the top floor, or get back to the weight room and the track… Flying doesn't do as much for the belly as I would like… You'd think I would stop these flights home after the vote today, but man is it fun…_

Nathan made his way to the roof. He wasn't sure if it was the strain of the day or his anger over his mother's medaling, or whatever but he felt like he was being followed. On the roof Nathan waited to one side of the door, but nobody showed up.

_Alright Nathan, get a hold of yourself, it's been a long day and you're tired… Just the mind playing tricks on you… Just take off and let the night sky clear your thoughts…_

As Nathan faded into the dark sky, Smithers came out from behind a ventilation duct. He opened his phone and dialed a number without even looking, as if it were ingrained into the fiber of his being. It rang a few times and the recipient answered.

"It's Smithers." He said into the phone. "Yes… He just flew off… No, nobody saw him, well nobody alive saw him… Thank you, I love my work… Bye."

Nathan woke up the next morning with Heidi in the shower. He could see her from the bed.

_Wow, look at that._ Nathan thought. _Those legs… It's still great to see those legs moving… Like when they wrap… never mind. What's on the news?_

"This morning a janitor was found with a broken neck at the bottom of the stairs of the Congressional Offices. Police are thinking it is an accident, but our sources say this janitor was assigned to the capitol public areas not the Congressional Offices. And the stairs in question lead to the roof where nobody ever goes."

"Honey!" Nathan called out to Heidi. "I'm going to New York! I need to see my mother!"

---

**Kane**

Kane finished his cup of coffee and pulled out a blank envelope. He wrote _Claire_ on it, wrote a note, and sealed it inside the envelope. As Kane did this he glanced up because he knew someone was staring at him. Some guy was grossed out by Kane's horribly disfigured face. He was used to it, but it was far from _ok_. The same look was in all humans' eyes no matter what country or what century.

Kane allowed himself to grin back at the guy. _Your kind's time is almost up and you don't even know it._ Kane thought. He slumped up and pinned the envelope to a bulletin board near the entrance on his way out. He stuck to the shadows as he has always done for centuries.

He started to think of the one where he went wrong. _He turned down my offer, maybe someday he'll change his mind._ thought Kane. _The trouble with Sylar is he actually had love for humans and deceit towards SGs. I'd hoped he would be our 'General' in all of this when the time comes. Perhaps he felt insulted that I didn't want to borrow his power._

Kane started to think of the other prospect. _Peter Petrelli, now that boy has talent. He wouldn't accept my offer though, he has too much love inside his heart._

Kane stopped in his tracks and whispered, "but what if his heart were to bleed?" Kane then wondered to himself, "How many humans would assassinate a congressman if they knew he could fly?"


	3. Chapter 3 Full Circle

**DL**

DL stared into his reflection in the dirty mirror above the basin. He was standing in the bathroom of the grimy apartment he was living in for the moment. Well, not so much as living, but trespassing. He was a wanted criminal to most people and the rest thought he was _dead_, so he couldn't exactly walk up to the reception and ask for a room. _Phasing did have its uses_**.** He thought ruefully. Like just now, when the receptionist opened the door to his room to show a new occupant. He'd been lying on the bed, and when the door flew open he had phased through it and landed hard on the floor underneath, hitting his head. The woman renting the room must have seen something, because she screamed something about ghosts and ran off.

He mopped the back of his head with a wet towel, thinking about what happened yesterday. He'd been sneaking around through the walls of New York, looking for something, anything, a sign of Candace, whoever she was. Kane hadn't exactly been clear on how he was meant to find this girl. DL didn't really mind that it was taking a while though, next time he saw that creepy old guy was too soon, as far as he was concerned.

An old lady yesterday had caught his eye. He had looked at her and she started running away from him. She was really fast for someone of her age. He had followed her around a corner, he was sure he could catch up to an old lady at least, but when he rounded the corner, there was no sign of her. Just the normal bunch of firefighters, rescue workers, a couple of ordinary pedestrians. _Whoa, that girl in the skirt just up there is hot, but no old lady._ DL had thought. _Guess she must have seen me phasing out of a wall or something. Probably enough to spook most people._ He was getting sloppy. No wonder he wasn't any closer to finding Candace.

"Dad?"

DL looked across the road. There was an ATM and next to it, his rucksack hanging open with 50 dollar notes spilling on to the street corner, was Micah. He looked as though he had seen a ghost, but a ghost he had been aching to see for a year.

"Micah…" DL didn't know why, but he ran. Ran like a coward, again. He phased through building after building, not knowing or caring who saw him. He couldn't deal with this right now, he had a mission, probably a dangerous one, and he wasn't going to get his family caught up in it. These _missions_ were always dangerous, but Micah was still alive, maybe Nikki was too. _What the hell was Micah doing in New York still?_ He thought.

Back in the present, DL slammed his fist into the mirror, cracking it like a spider web. A couple of shards of glass stuck into his knuckle and the blood laced through the cracks in the mirror into a funny S-shape with little lines poking out of it. _Didn't Nikki have a tattoo like that? Or was it Jessica?_ DL thought. Everything was reminding him of her and Micah. He clenched his fist, letting the mirror shards phase through his hand and into the basin with a little tinkle of glass on porcelain. He was going to find this Candace, whatever it took, and soon. When his business with Kane was done, he could be the kind of father Micah deserved.

---

**Matt**

Matt knocked and entered the office of Davis Kingston. As he entered, he noticed his desk was covered with papers. On top of the papers was an open file with the name _Parkman, Matthew_. Kingston was not in his chair, instead he was pacing nervously back and forth to Matt's right. Matt heard Kingston thinking over and over. _'What to do, what to do?'_

"You wanted to see me Mr. Kingston?"

Kingston looked startled to see Matt so soon. He gathered his thoughts and walked towards his desk.

"Yes, yes… um… I think we have something to talk about. I don't think you've been completely honest with us. I believe you are hiding something from us. Please sit down."

Kingston motioned towards a chair. Matt's thoughts went wild. _How could he know? I haven't done anything._

"What was that?" Kingston asked.

Matt paused, "I prefer to stand."

"Very well." Kingston continued. "Have you heard of the Linderman Act that is in the works? It is quite interesting, it seems that there are a number of people with _superhuman abilities_ in the world. I just received a call informing me that you have one of these abilities."

"I assure you that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, it would seem that these people believe it so much that they said if I don't fire you immediately, they will destroy this company. I can't let that happen. However they also stated that if you will come work for them, they will make this company very successful." Kingston paused.

Matt read his thoughts. _'It would seem that you have friends in high places.'_

"What people wanted me to work for them?" Matt asked.

"Primatech Paper, they said it was something to do with the explosion in New York about a year ago. They left this phone number and address with me."

Kingston handed Matt a small sticky with a phone number and address written on it.

"Sorry to do this to you, Parkman, but I need to focus on the success of the company." Kingston continued.

Matt stood silent looking at the paper. He felt angry, fearful, and confused. He looked up, said a small "thank you", and walked out of the office.

_Primatech Paper, what do they want with me?_ Matt thought. _It doesn't matter. I don't want anything to do with them._ Matt crumpled up the paper and threw it in the nearest trash can.

_I need to move now and see Molly. She can tell me where I can find some answers._

---

**Peter**

The sound of a horn woke Peter, the train had stopped. He looked at his new surroundings and had no idea where he was.

"Excuse me, um… where are we?" Peter asked a woman sitting next to him.

"Washington D.C., but you should've known that after having boarded the train." The woman replied.

"Thanks."

Peter got up and walked off the train. _Why am I in D.C.?_ He thought. He walked into a restaurant across from the station. He needed something to eat.

---

**Claire**

Claire sat confused in the basement of Ray's Club. The man who shoved her in the room said nothing. She walked in to see a flickering light up above a single metal table. Laying on the table was a note. The note was making Claire scared.

_Claire, you do not know me, but I know you. Your gift is very unique, as is mine. They are similar to your uncle's in fact, yet different. I would very much like to meet him, but you will do for now. A dark future is coming for all SG's and we must prepare ourselves. In 2 days there will be a solar eclipse. I hope you will agree to meet me at the abandoned gas station at the edge of town on that day. In return for help the future of our kind, I will give you a gift._

_-Kane_

_Oh my god, has someone discovered me? They're going to lynch me. Not like that would kill me, but that's beside the point. I have to get out of here and get away. Start a new life, under a new name._ Claire thought.

She closed the note and cleared her throat. "Hello? Is someone there? I really want to get out of here."

_Wait, what if this person needs my help. What if it isn't a trick? What if this is to protect the future? I'm not going to make the same mistake twice with New York last year. Maybe some of this can be undone._

The same man who led her there walked in. "Miss Breeclern, you can go. It seems we are not allowed to employ your type here."

A confused, but happy Claire ran out still clutching the small note in her hand. Two paths laid in front of Claire, one led to a life where she could bury every emotion she had felt in the many months following the bomb or one that led to this Kane person, who could change the world.

_Hopefully this Kane person means for the better._

Towards the town Claire headed.

---

Matt knocked softly on the front door of the small house. _It's been a few months since I've seen Molly. I hope they don't mind me just stopping by._ Matt thought.

Sounds came from inside and the door opened slowly. A tall man stood in the doorway, seemingly worried at first but then glad. "Officer Parkman, what a surprise! Come in!"

"It's not Officer anymore, just Matt is fine. I don't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to stop by and see Molly quickly. Is she here?"

The man's face seemed to sink a little, Matt could hear him think. _'Molly isn't okay right now. She hasn't really left the house, let alone her room for a few days. Well, maybe this is what she needs for a pick up._

"Yes, Molly is upstairs in her room." He said cheerfully pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks." Matt said as he began to climb the stairs.

Matt knocked on the door and heard a small voice nervously ask "Who is it?".

"Officer Parkman." After, there was a shuffle of feet and the door opened a crack. A single eye peeked out, looked up at him, then the door flew open. There stood Molly. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, but the smile on her face seemed to hide most of it.

"It's so good to see you, Officer Parkman." She said.

"Molly, are you alright? You look like haven't slept in days."

Molly lowered her head. "I haven't. I've had nightmares about the man who can see me. They are worse than before. I always feel like he is trying to find me. He is getting worse. Something terrible is going to happen."

"Like what? Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know." Molly slowly looked up. "I don't know who he is, I just feel so dark and cold. When I see him, he looks disfigured and old." She looked down again and gave little sobs.

Matt kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I am going to do everything I can do to protect you, but I need your help to do it. I need you to find Peter Petrelli. I think he can help us. Can you do that?"

Molly controlled her crying a bit. "My power has been hard to use, but I'll try."

Molly walked over to a large map of the world. She closed her eyes and placed her finger on the map. Her finger moved slowly back and forth until it stopped on Washington D.C. She opened her eyes and turned to Matt. "That is where he is."

Matt kneeled down again. "Thank you, I will find him and he will help us. If something happens you know how to reach me."

Matt stood and walked to the door. His thoughts were everywhere. _I can't believe I'm doing this, I just want a normal life with my family. Peter, he will have the power to help. I hope, but I need to know what I am up against._ Matt pulled a phone from his pocket and began to dial.

---

**Kane**

_My eyes are everywhere._ Thought Kane as he worked his way into the shadowy tree line by the abandoned gas station. _I see everything, but I don't like to be seen myself._ Cockroaches ran out from under his pant leg, while new ones ran back up into it. _Sending and retrieving information. Who needs the internet? Now, let's see what my little agents are reporting. DL has shown his power out in the open. Not wise, that could get him killed by the wrong kind of mob. Candace crying on a restroom floor? Of all the other SGs, I understand you're suffering the most. Not being accepted for who you are or what you look like. Cry your last tears little one, for the future is about to unfold into a glorious place. In time there wi… What is this? That little girl peeking in on my affairs again? You want to see my face?_

Kane ghoulishly yelled back into her head. "I can see you!" Kane laughed. _There's nothing like Halloween whenever you want._

_Wait! What's this? Someone is approaching? It can't be Claire, it's too early. More information is coming. Floating? Sylar?_ Kane readied all his defensive and offensive powers. He had no idea if Sylar was here to talk or to take.

---

Matt rubbed his eyes as he exited the airport terminal. _What a long flight._ He thought. He checked his phone again. Nothing. Before he left to D.C., he had called Janice and told her that emergency business had called him to D.C. for a while. He left a firm warning that if anything strange was to happen, she was to call. He had been unable to reach Bennet. _I'm here blind. Now how do you find someone who can be invisible?_

Matt picked up his bag and walked towards the road. Suddenly he heard someone think. _'Parkman made it to D.C. earlier than we thought. We will need to watch him carefully.'_ Matt stopped and turned slowly trying to see who was thinking it. _It's impossible to find him._ Matt thought. _Too many people. I will have to be more careful._

Matt signaled for a taxi and climbed in. As he did a man appeared from behind a pillar. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Parkman is in D.C. I will, thank you." He closed his phone and smiled. "I love my job." Smithers turned and walked in the other direction.


End file.
